


【승승】VOICE (CH7)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】VOICE (CH7)

「愛別離」、「求不得」

明明是這麼痛苦的事情，但一想到是因為你  
嘴角卻不自覺笑了

也許這是上天給我的  
最殘酷的溫柔

今年的1月特別冷  
走在外面如果沒有戴上手套，兩隻手一下就會凍傷  
你打工的書店因為有暖氣，所以在這時候 總是會成為人們聚集的地方

奶奶過世後，店長讓你放幾天假  
算是對你不錯的姊姊之一

「勝宇啊，你最近有什麼事嗎?」  
「沒什麼事，謝謝您的關心」  
韓勝宇心想，難道最近自己有什麼地方沒做好嗎

「喔喔 沒事就好，該怎麼說呢，最近覺得勝宇你，好像多了點溫度，並不是說你以前很冰冷，而是現在好像有了渴望」

「渴望……?」

「你奶奶過世後，你的眼神裡感覺沒有了生機，當時讓你放幾天假，希望你能散散心，最近覺得你好像對生活多了一份渴求」

此時外頭有了聲響  
「海豹店長，有位客人找您~」  
店裡另外一位工讀生朝你們的方向揮手

「如果有什麼事找不到人說，可以和我說，畢竟我也大你幾歲」  
說完露出微笑，然後就朝外頭走去

渴望和渴求嗎…….?  
聽完店長和你說的話，你開始陷入思考  
自從奶奶過世後到現在，自己是不是有什麼不一樣  
然後發現自己不管怎麼想，腦裡都會浮現一個畫面

簡潔乾淨的房間內，秋冬的太陽灑進房內  
空氣中瀰漫茶香的味道  
但桌上還放著兩杯冰美式

你坐在地上看向陽台  
因為花季還沒到，外頭的櫻花樹還是光禿禿的  
然後你的耳邊會響起歌聲  
配合吉他柔和的音調

那樣的聲音  
像春天裡，燦爛大地的花朵  
像夏天裡，讓人清爽的微風  
像秋天裡，落下的火紅楓葉  
像冬天裡，讓人溫暖的太陽

有著不同面向的魅力  
如果再靠近一點點，你知道自己會深陷其中  
不  
應該說

你早就陷入其中

天使的歌聲有魔力  
讓你感到溫暖  
你發現他朝你微微一笑  
你心底的黑暗就少一些  
原本毫無牽掛的內心就會多了一些重量

你想活下去

姜昇植陶醉在音樂中的樣子  
讓你移不開眼  
你想摸摸那頭看起來柔順的頭髮  
好奇白皙的臉頰是不是也很好摸  
唱出溫柔聲調的嘴唇是不是很柔軟

你

不只把姜昇植當朋友。

\--

你將店裡整理好關上門後，想到今天姜昇植會在練習室練習  
順便繞過去看看好了

再過條馬路就快要到時  
你在對面的街頭看到了熟悉的身影  
但他的身旁還有另個人

「沒想到這麼巧，韓勢你也在這邊的練習室練習」  
「我也覺得好巧，原來昇植哥也在這，而且哥的聲音真的好好」  
「別這樣誇我 哈哈，韓勢的rap也讓我好驚豔，怎麼嘴能動那麼快」  
「不然下次和我來個合作，昇植哥唱歌 我唱rap」  
「好啊，一定會很有趣」

那種說笑的樣子  
不知道為什麼讓你看了有點心塞  
其實你知道以姜昇植的個性  
會有其他朋友也是正常  
那麼溫柔的人，本來就會讓其他人也想靠近

你不可能獨佔這份溫柔  
而且  
你們的相遇就是建立在離別上面  
你是個不到一年，就要離開的人

覺得自己看著他和別人說笑的樣子太難看了  
你馬上回頭往反方向走去  
手上原本裝著的紅豆餅就這麼掉落在地上  
夜晚的街道本來就很冷  
原本還熱騰騰的紅豆餅  
也漸漸失去溫度

和你的心一樣

對面的姜昇植好像瞥見熟悉的身影  
但一眨眼，那條熟悉的深藍色圍巾已經看不到了

旁邊的韓勢還在說著最近創作的歌曲  
但過了馬路後，掉落在垃圾桶旁的紅豆餅  
讓姜昇植心裡有點不安

這間紅豆餅是我和勝宇說過的  
剛剛那個身影會是他嗎……?  
旁邊的清掃阿姨，一邊將已經冷掉且散落的紅豆餅掃進垃圾袋裡  
「唉…..誰這麼浪費，明明是看起來好好的紅豆餅」

回到家後，姜昇植發了訊息給韓勝宇  
想確認今晚看到的人是不是他  
但韓勝宇沒有回覆

隔天早上起來，對話框裡的訊息還是未讀  
是昨天太累了嗎?

按下通話鍵，但回覆的只是一直撥話的聲音  
無人接聽

心理的不安感在擴大  
-  
姜昇植往韓勝宇家走去

自己也不知道為什麼會有這種不安感  
會不會對方只是太累睡了好久  
自己這樣著急的樣子 反而有點好笑  
但還是來到對方家門前

按了電鈴後，沒有人回應  
在姜昇植打算再撥一次電話時  
門被輕輕推開了

應門的是一個看上去和自己年紀差不多的女生

咦…..?!  
難道自己按錯門鈴了?  
但應該不會啊，我記得是這一間

「請問……」  
話還沒說完，眼前的女子先開口了  
「你是姜昇植嗎?」  
「對….」  
她怎麼會知道我的名字，難道以前見過面

眼前的女子露出柔和的笑容  
「先進來吧，外面很冷的，勝宇剛剛吃了退燒藥了」  
?!

「他生病了嗎…?!」  
姜昇植現在看起來就像隻傷心的柴犬

「應該是昨晚不太舒服，早上發了高燒，今天早上原本是他的班，但一直沒看到人出現，這孩子不會無故這樣的，我一來時，他開了門後就倒下了」

「唉 也真是太逞強了」

原來是生病了，所以訊息和電話都沒回

「你現在來太好了，因為我下午還有重要的事，但放勝宇一個人也不放心，接下來就交給你囉~」

眼前的女子邊說邊穿起大衣，不知道是不是錯覺，怎麼覺得對方說這話時 嘴角微微上揚  
「喔 對了，如果勝宇醒的話，跟他說病還沒好前，不準來上班^^」  
玄關門打開又關上  
屋內又恢復了寧靜

-

韓勝宇看見姜昇植躺在嫩綠的草皮上  
陽光從樹蔭的縫隙中照耀在他的臉上

細長的睫毛、紅潤的嘴唇  
身上好聞的味道

這應該是夢吧  
如果在夢裡  
應該沒關係吧

你緩緩靠近閉上眼的姜昇植  
兩人的距離，近到對方的呼吸呼在你的臉上  
你也閉上眼

好軟  
比想像中還要軟  
還帶有一點蜜桃的香氣

夢裡的感覺會這麼真實嗎……?

你睜開眼  
看到的是姜昇植  
但和夢裡的位置對調  
你在下 他在上

嘴裡的蜜桃香氣在兩人嘴中散開來了。

\--

「鄭秀彬 你這下麻煩了」  
「唉…. 我之前只是有點預感，但現在是真的了」  
「是說，你哪時學會rap和寫歌的?」  
「秘密，先別管我了，你說，現在要怎麼辦?」  
「我不知道…… 沒想到他們兩個當初是…….」


End file.
